reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crazycaveman
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Posse:U.S. State Regiments page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew From Rulertoner That glitch about the deadly assasins outfit was never patched. It still happens to me and my friends on XBOX. What do u play RDR on. Xbox or PS3? Rulertoner (talk) 10:37, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Editing Tips The correct course of action if you find something debatable on a page is to start a conversation about it on the article's talk page. That way the person who posted the edit can attempt to defend why they made it. If the dispute cannot be rectified, then an admin will have to step in for the final word. But I don't approve of editors undoing each others' work because it ultimately leads to arguments. Having the change be made by someone in authority tends to quell these arguments. - JackFrost23 (talk) 19:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Consle Yes I do use 360. The previous unsigned message was left by Rulertoner (talk) Modding Do u have the dead horse. The previous unsigned message was left by Rulertoner (talk) Re: Dead Horse No. I already had it. I just wanted to know if u had it. The previous unsigned message was left by Rulertoner (talk) Messing My little brother has been on my comp recently. He must have done that. I never edit the gold guns page. RE: All part of the job ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: I dealt with him. As for rollback tool, a few more weeks and something like 500 edits or so. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:10, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mission Tree Hey mate I cheked it, looks pretty good, is informative, has a nice structure and I think it is a brilliant idea :) GreetingsCostas (talk) 19:29, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, it is a good thing. :Were you planning on linking it from the Missions in Redemption article or putting a link in each mission article? Or both? You could rack up some good editing points with both. As a tip, look at how the Mission Dialogues are linked and try to keep it in that format. :Cheers! :- JackFrost23 (talk) 01:56, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: It looks awesome! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Great That looked great! Boomer8 (talk) 05:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Mission Tree Link Location No offense, but I don't like where you put the link. I made a change to "Old Friends, New Problems" and I'd like you to use it as a template to change the ones you've already done and for the future. Please see this changelog page if you need assistance on finding where the text should be and how I've altered it: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/New_Friends,_Old_Problems?diff=291272&oldid=291215 Thanks in advance. Cheers - JackFrost23 (talk) 08:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC)